lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Dwarven Equipment
|material = Dwarven steel ingots |sold by = Iron Hills Merchant Dwarven Smith |used by = Dwarf Dwarven Warrior Dwarf Axe-Thrower Dwarf Banner Bearer Dwarf Commander Dwarf Miner |durability = 700 |damage =7 |added in = 5}} The skill of the dwarves is unequaled and equipment fashioned by the craftsmen of Durin's Folk is greatly admired by the warriors and workers of men. Dwarven equipment is sturdy, taking much longer to break than most other types of weapon, making up for the fact that it works slightly more slowly than iron does. In place of bows, the dwarves use throwing axes, which can be thrown instantly. In addition to all the normal tools and weapons, there are also Dwarven mattocks which function as both a pickaxe and an axe. It is able to mine mithril. All Dwarven equipment has a durability of 700. Crafting All equipment crafted in the same pattern as other tools and weapons, only it is made on the using Dwarven steel ingots in place of some other, weaker metal. Dwarven steel ingots can be made by combining iron and coal in a Dwarven forge Dwarven Dagger An easy-to-craft melee weapon used by the citizens of Durin's Folk. It swings very quickly, but has short range. If crafted with a bottle of poison on a normal crafting table, it will become a poisoned dagger. You can also do this with most daggers in the mod. Dwarven Sword A sword that has a normal attack speed and reach, and deals great damage per hit. Some Dwarven warriors use this weapon in combat. Dwarven Battleaxe No true Dwarf would go out without one of these in his or her belt. Equally adept at cutting trees and the necks of Orcs, the Dwarven battleaxe deals a whole heart more of damage than a sword, but it swings slightly more slowly. Many Dwarven warriors wield this weapon. Dwarven Warhammer One of the most powerful weapons in the mod, the warhammer might be kind of slow, but it deals great damage to anything it hits. It's commonly used both by players allied with Durin's Folk and by Dwarven warriors. Dwarf commanders also wield this weapon, as of Public Beta 26. Dwarven Spear A very powerful weapon, the Dwarven spear deals less damage than a sword, but features a much greater reach than most weapons. It can also be thrown, dealing great damage to any foe it hits. Dwarven warriors may spawn wielding this weapon. Dwarven Pike The pike is somewhat similar to the spear in that it is a polearm with increased reach when compared to the sword -- double the sword's reach, to be exact. However, it's a much slower weapon to swing, and it deals slightly more damage compared to the spear. Dwarven Throwing Axe While the Dwarves don't have bows, they do have throwing axes. Throwing axes deal around 7 HP of damage per hit, and can be thrown as quickly as the player can change hotbar slots. A type of Dwarven warrior, the axe-thrower, uses these weapons in combat, dealing 7 HP of damage per hit to any evil NPC, the most powerful ranged attack of any NPC in the mod. Dwarven Shovel Although most dwarves and dwarven players aren't too crazy about digging through dirt, sometimes it might be necessary to get rid of some dirt, either when building or when searching for ore. Dwarven Axe Sometimes, it might be wise to save the battleaxe for chopping up Orcs and to use a regular wood-axe to chop down trees. This axe will also deal with Orcs if needed, though the battleaxe is a better option for Dwarven warriors. Dwarven Hoe For those who wish to farm, it is possible to make an authentic Dwarven hoe. It's not recommended to use this in a fight, however. Dwarven Pickaxe No self-respecting Dwarf goes very far without his or her pickaxe. This pickaxe might work a little slower than most other picks in the mod, but it's very durable and can mine any ore. Dwarven Mattock For those adventurers who find that carrying a pickaxe and a wood-axe takes up too much space, the Dwarven mattock is the perfect solution. It can be used both for chopping wood and for digging through stone; it's an axe and pickaxe combined. It'll also deal with Orcs, were that required. Gallery Dwarven Equipment.png|The first official screenshot of Dwarven equipment. Category:Equipment Category:Dwarves Category:Weapons Category:Items Category:Iron Hills Category:Good Category:Renewable Category:Strong Melee Weapons Category:Craftable